The Crossing of Times
by Renji-sama
Summary: When the Goddesses give Ganon and Ghirahim a legendary opportunity to meet... How will they take this chance? With open arms or with evil intentions? This is completely a crack paring. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read, thank you. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Crossing of Times**

A/N: This… Is a crack paring. There is no excuse. It's just a twisted, impossible (albeit sexy) idea I came up with the second I laid eyes on… Him.

Yes. Him.

He came so suddenly and out of a clump of hovering diamonds.

Lord Ghirahim.

I instantly fell in love with his sick, perverted actions, so like my own, I couldn't help but throw him with another evil being such as himself.

Ganon.

So, I made this, for the few of you who will read this, and hopefully enjoy it as well.

On with the story now that I took up half of this page with incessant ramblings.

Warnings: Yaoi. Sex. Crack. You get the idea. Also, I do not own any of these characters, I leave that to Nintendo, and no, I am not making a profit off of this fanficiton, unless the payments are in comments or favorites.

Thank you.

Enjoy.

**Chapter one: From the woods, a Diamond appears.**

The forest was quiet, not a bird dare peep, for thunderous hooves could soon be heard as Ganon and his troop sped through the expansive wood. He was returning victorious from another hunt, game slung over the rump of his horse. Upon closer inspection, one could make out the shape of hands… Feet…

Humans.

The wicked grin that grew across his features as he galloped upon his horse through the leaves and between the trees left anyone who didn't know him with a dreadful knot in the pit of their stomach. His large nose and chiseled jaw stood proudly out from his face, his crimson hair was held back with numerous ornamental clips, his skin a dark tan from living in the harsh climate of the desert.

Ganon, the last remaining royal son of the Gerudo tribe was under enormous pressure. The eyes of the entire kingdom, as well as his expansive female family, were looking towards him to find a mate. The Gerudo heir even had a deadline. And his time was almost up, he had merely a fortnight to fulfill his family's request.

The grin he held on his face almost instantly turned into a grimace as he remembered this, and no matter how many people he had slain, no matter how many puny villages he had conquered in vain of forgetting, it was still in the back of his mind, poking, poking, poking at his consciousness. Heaving his great chest into a sigh, he halted his horse and commanded the rest of his troop to stop and set up camp for the night. He told his guards to make his tent away from everyone else's, he liked his privacy.

Night soon fell upon the woods, a thick mist swirling and surrounding everything in sight. One could not see more than twenty feet in front of their eyes it was so dense. Yet still, he stayed about a hundred or so feet away from the camp per usual, ignoring the warnings of his royal hands.

He had a small table set up in his tent, and after looking at his maps thoroughly, decided to relieve himself one last time before turning in for the night. Walking into the thick fog, he walked a bit away from his tent, when he caught the whiff of something… off. Quickly relieving himself, he followed his trustworthy nose into the trees, tall with gnarled bark twisted and black from eons of living, making the mood dark and ominous in the fog.

Looking around with his golden eyes like an eagle's, he swore he caught a glimpse of something glittering just out of the corner of his vision. Turning swiftly, he saw for only a flittering moment a shine of diamonds floating in the air before they completely vanished. Absolutely perplexed, he stared fixedly at that same spot, until he heard a noise behind him. He whipped himself around once more only to see the diamonds hovering in the air once again, only to disappear before his eyes.

"Goddesses, what is this? Show yourself to me!" He roared in the night, voice bouncing off the ancient trees that resided there.

Suddenly, a bright yellow light shone down from the sky in a blinding flash, and Ganon immediately shaded his eyes with a large hand, trying to see through the rays. Looking across from the light, a silhouette appeared seemingly out of thin air, accompanied by a cloud of glittering… diamonds.

The light did not fade away completely, but dimmed enough for Ganon's eyes to adjust to it. No sooner did they do this, an airy and heavenly voice drifted down through the fog, "Evildoers of this land, swathed in dark and mischief, I have given you one chance. Redeem yourselves. I have let time cross over itself in an attempt for you to change your ways. Make friends. Make peace. And always know, the goddesses smile in your favor."

As the last of the light faded away, and the last echo of that soft voice dissipated, Ganon was left standing in the woods. With company.

The other stood across from him, skin a porcelain white, body slim but well-defined, tall yet not reaching Ganon's own height. The slimmer man's white hair fell over one eye, both of them outlined in purple. A glittering diamond dangled from each of his ears which were long and pointed much like that pesky Hylian boy, Link. There was a grin upon his lips, almost mirroring his own.

They both sported long, dark capes that fell down to their ankles, yet Ganon's attire was much more… conservative than the other man's. His skin-tight white outfit boasted his defined muscles while diamond shaped holes littered along the fabric showed off his perfectly pale skin. He looked delicate… yet also able to hold his own. The atmosphere around him reeked of over-confidence and haughtiness, two feelings Ganon himself was guilty of displaying the majority of his time awake.

Their eyes raked over each other, sizing up the person standing in front of them. Ganon's first thought was, _He's dangerous, but in the way I like it._ He relaxed his stance, the white-haired man following suit. Taking a step closer, the other man mirrored his movements and took a step forward as well, hips swaying faintly effeminately. They met in the middle, not a foot away from each other, Ganon looming slightly over the peculiar man covered in diamonds, the ones that were hovering around him had yet to disappear.

Leaning in, Ganon perched his nose near the neck of the other, the diamond man didn't even bother to move away, if anything, seemed to crane his neck in the slightest bit to allow the larger man more skin. Inhaling deeply, he let his nose take in the foreign scent of the smaller man, his other-worldly smell filling his nostrils in the most gratifying way. It was sweet, like fresh picked fruit, spicy like ground cinnamon, the perfect mixture of aromas throwing his mind into a sort of mild euphoria. It was intoxicating.

"Hmmm… Do you enjoy my scent, Mr. Hunky?" The diamond man's breath ghosted over Ganon's neck, and his whole body tensed immediately at the other suddenly talking. Retreating slightly, looking down at the other conceitedly, "Mr. Hunky?" he repeated.

"Why yes, isn't that who you are? Big, muscular, devilishly good in bed?" The smirk that that played on his features enraged Ganon, for it made him suddenly want this man much more than he should.

"I, am The Dark Lord Ganon to you, Mr. Diamond. I am the remaining heir to the Gerudo throne, a force to be reckoned with and feared. You, on the other hand, just _who_ are you?" He crossed his large arms over his expansive chest, waiting for the smaller man to respond to his deep rumbling voice that cut easily through the fog.

"Mr. Diamond, hmm? Well, Lord Ganon, you'll be pleased to hear that I myself am also a Lord. Lord Ghirahim at your service, since you seem like the evil type, like my wondrous self, of course." Ghirahim bowed mockingly at the large Gerudo, making his eye twitch in slight anger.

"I shall not be looked so down upon, 'Lord' Ghirahim." Ganon stated with a threatening grunt.

At this, Ghirahim just smiled and put a finger to his lips, licking it sensually, "Oh my dear, just call me Debbie!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Crossing of Times**

A/N: Next part of this… strange paring. The first part was from Ganon's perspective, and this one will now be from Ghirahim's.

This chapter is mature for obvious reasons.

**Chapter two: What happens in the fog, cannot be seen.**

_I had almost had my hands on the boy, sword about to strike through the tender skin of his chest, oh how that would sound most wondrous! And yet, just as I was about to deal the final blow, that little delectable's sword began to glow with a light that blinded my delicate eyes! My poor eyes! Without further notice, everything disappeared in a blinding flash as his sword, not mine, impaled itself into my perfectly creamy smooth chest! Blasphemy!_

_But here I am. Alive. In a wood with the most uncouth, barbaric, and… strangely attractive oaf of a man. He piqued my interest, which is a rare thing seeing how boring things get, even with that young spring of a boy following me about, how cute he was trying to defeat me!_

Ghirahim let out an auditory giggle at his thoughts, Ganon's eyes narrowing slightly at him in response. He lifted his head high, and briefly brushed his hair out of his face, only for the long, straight white bangs to fall over his left eye once more, "So, Mr. Ganonoaf, would you be so kind as to escort me back to your… _private_ quarters?" The word had a little too much strain on it, making a vein protrude slightly out of Ganon's forehead.

"Ganon_dorf_, you fool. If you dare speak my name, speak it correctly." He growled in annoyance. Ghirahim watched on as Ganon wrestled with his thoughts, on whether he should bring this foreign man into his domain or not, while a large crease formed along with a frown on his face.

"Oh Mr. Ganonoaf, if you keep doing that, you'll lose the tightness of the skin, and form wrinkles! You wouldn't want that, now would you?" Ghirahim chided, the creases ever deepening on Ganon's face at his words.

"I don't need your opinion, Mr. Ghirahim. At least I have respect to remember your name correctly. Now come. Or else I'll leave you in this wood." One swish of Ganon's cape signaled there would be no argument as he did an about face, and started to stomp back to his tent. Ghirahim followed immediately, excited and enthralled by this new world, and this new man.

Hovering a few feet behind him, Ghirahim kept a bit of a distance, he wasn't exactly sure what this larger man could do, and in the mean time would stay at a… "safe" distance. The whole thing was wondrous, besides one fact that was bothering his conscience, _Why haven't my diamonds disappeared yet?_ The cloud of diamonds that formed and disappeared while he transported about where still hovering around him, almost protectively. It gave him the slightest twinge of wariness in his gut, that maybe in fact… No, he would not think on it now.

By the time they had made it to Ganon's tent, the excitement of this new world began to die down, but his curiosity did not. Almost gentlemanly like, Ganon held open the flap for his tent and waited for Ghirahim to enter. He smiled to himself as he stepped in, taking in the new surroundings.

"How… rugged." Ghirahim smirked while he said this, turning to face Ganon as he stepped into the well out-fitted tent. Completely ignoring the comment, Ganon busied himself with his maps on the small table in one corner of his tent. It was not until he was two inches from Ganon's face, hovering silently behind the large man, that Ganon reacted.

"_Yes?_ May I help you?" Ganon asked, not bothering to mask the displeasure in his voice.

"Why yes, you could… entertain me." He put one of his long, slender fingers up to Ganon's ear, and traced the shell suggestively. Reasons why he wanted to provoke this man, this near beast, were only for the fact of his own curiosity. He wanted to see how Ganon would react to his ministrations, and by giving him numerous leads, he hoped Ganon would reach out and take one.

"Very well. Sit. And be quiet," Ganon answered less gruffly than usual, which set off a little flag in Ghirahim's mind. He smirked before sitting next to the Gerudo. Ganon went on, "This here is the land of Hyrule, where those pesky little Hylians live that think their society is perfect in every way shape and form. Blessed with prosperous land, clean water and expansive forest…" He stopped, grunted, frowned, and then continued, "Over here, is the Gerudo desert. A perfect paradise of blistering hot sands, freezing nights and home of yours truly." As he stated all of this, he pointed out the different places on the map, Ghirahim watching with some interest.

"That is very… interesting. But, my dear, tell me a bit about _you_." He propped his chin upon one of his gloved hands, staring intently at the Gerudo from the side. Ganon turned to meet his stare, golden eyes piercing into his own slate grey.

"There is nothing much to tell." Ganon retorted with a grunt.

"Oh, but there must be, such as your favorite dish, the best book you've ever read, how you'd like me in bed…" He trailed off suggestively, eyes never leaving Ganon's gaze. Suddenly standing and taking Ghirahim off guard, Ganon was in his face in a blink of an eye, large body looming over and trapping his somewhat smaller one, "You think this is funny? I have no _fucking_ clue as to where you come from, _who_ you are, _what_ you are. So why would I have even the _slightest_ inclination to mate with you?" Ganon's voice oozed from between his lips, heavy with threat, warning and dominance.

A chill clawed its way up Ghirahim's spine.

_Oooh… It has been a _very_ long time since someone has been able to do that_, he thought. Then, it suddenly occurred to him, just what this larger man hovering over him needed… a mate. Lifting his head proudly, he replied simply, "Pleasure."

That was all it took before large lips were smashing into his, beefy hands at his waist grabbing him closer to the Gerudo's body. _Ah… That hit the nail on the head, or the coffin,_ Ghirahim smirked to himself through the kiss, Ganon taking it as a challenge. Ganon easily lifted him and took the five strides to his bed before roughly pushing him upon it.

_Mmmm… he plays rough. I think I'll enjoy this more than I should,_ he tried to remain high and mighty, but the second Ganon's lips met with is neck and bit down, a spark of pleasure more intense than he had felt from his previous partners quickly traveled down to between his legs, and he unconsciously let out a heated groan.

It was Ganon's turn to smirk as he climbed on top of the body beneath him, shedding his cloak and boots as he did so. Unceremoniously stripping Ghirahim of his cape as well, Ganon let the pieces of fabric mingle on the floor as he continued his ministrations. The sturdy hands running up and down his body actually made his skin feel heated as those rough fingers brushed over the diamond openings in his thin fabric, sending another elusive chill down his spine.

What had he gotten himself into, he didn't know. But he was damn sure he liked it. Ghirahim struggled, _actually struggled_, to get more of the Gerudo's clothes off, fumbling with the foreign clips, clasps, ties and buttons. He only stopped as Ganon sat back, peeling his clothing off easily to expose an expansive, chiseled chest, perfectly hairless and golden brown. Ganon's muscles must have been twice the size of his own, the beast of a man hovering over him was… his, if only for the night.

This sent another shiver down his spine, now in anticipation. He stripped his hands of his gloves, tossing them to the floor in order to put the skin of his fingers against the skin of Ganon's chest. Ganon was hot. Burning. Ghirahim could feel the blood beating fiercely behind the skin under his finger tips. He moved his fingers down Ganon's chest, tracing the muscles there before stopping right above the Gerudo's waist line.

_My Goddesses…_ Ghirahim's eyes widened in shock, something that happened once in a blue moon. He could see, almost _feel_ what was behind those last few pieces of clothing, and it was as beastly as Ganon himself. He couldn't wait a moment longer, no, he had been swept away by the tide of this foreign man in this foreign land and couldn't help himself. Never once before did he give into his cravings, into his desires such like this, he was usually a man of pride… not one whining and begging and panting and moaning for someone else.

Ganon took his reaction in stride, opening the front of his pants to let the diamond man feast his eyes upon what resided there. The large, swollen sex, stood out from between his legs, and Ghirahim just stared at it, face, body and groin feeling hot.

"You can touch it, you know." Ganon's voice cut through the fog in his head that mirrored the fog outside, momentarily snapping him out of his trance. Not a second after the Gerudo's words sunk in did his lithe fingers wrap around the enormous length, hand fitting around it almost perfectly. Closing his eyes, Ganon grunted at the sudden contact, a vein pulsating in reaction to Ghirahim's touches.

Experimenting a little, he tried different kinds of strokes on different parts of the Dark Lord's member, seeing which one would pleasure him the most. Noticing his eyes were closed, Ghirahim grinned and stuck out his long, winding tongue, brushing the very end of it over the tip of Ganon's massive length. Not expecting the contact, Ganon opened one amber eye stained with lines of red in lust then threaded his fingers through the other's silken white hair, urging him on.

His entire tongue snaked its way out of Ghirahim's mouth, wrapping Ganon's member in a slick heat that made him roll his hips forward powerfully, almost making Ghirahim lose his balance at the force. This was it, he couldn't wait a moment longer. _Fuck it. I need it._ He decided, suddenly pulling away and laying back on the bed. Sliding out of his diamond body-suit, he spread his legs invitingly as his own length stood at attention, his tongue poking out of his mouth in the most promiscuous fashion, eyes locked on to Ganon's with the most wanton look.

Pulling down his pants the rest of the way, Ganon eagerly lined himself up with Ghirahim's entrance, ready to mercilessly plow into the giving body beneath him.

Abruptly someone from outside the tent began to yell, "Ambush! We've been ambushed! Lord Ganondorf, are you there?" and before either one of them knew it, one of the guards hastily burst in, only to pale, mumble some sort of apology and close the flap just as hastily as he had opened it.

Ganon raged.

"_Fuck,_" was the only word that fell from his lips as Ghirahim whined for once in his life. The larger man got up with the most vicious seething look in his eyes, swiftly returned himself to his pants and re-dressed himself in less than a second, leaving the white haired man alone and disappointed on the bed.

It was only then that Ghirahim noticed his diamonds had finally disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Crossing of Times**

A/N: Last time get you, eh?

Haha

Call me evil.

But in repayment, I'll write something _extra_ juicy here.

Enjoy.

Also, all characters belong to Nintendo, I do not make any money off of this, unless it's in comments or favorites.

Sorry for the wait.

**Chapter three: The beast appears.**

Before the flap of his tent fell closed behind him, Ganon emerged, enraged. His shoulders hunched awkwardly as fangs and horns sprouted from his head, a tail lashing out from behind him. Losing all control, he leapt at the closest man to him, not caring if it was one of his own, and brutally ripped their head clean off from their shoulders.

He was beyond mad, beyond any emotion. Turned into a beast by his foul mood, he slayed, ate and mauled everyone and everything in that camp. Chasing the offenders into the woods, he caught up to their puny bodies easily as he dashed forward on all fours, muscles and fur rippling and oozing with power.

Vision black, he made sure every single person within his sight or smell made it in between his jaws, sheer strength snapping their bones like tooth picks. The fog made it all the better as he hunted down his prey silently before brutally jumping upon the unsuspecting victims.

By the time he had successfully killed every living creature within range, he headed back to his tent, limping ever so slightly from a spear that had struck his leg. Pushing the tent flap aside with his large horns, he gave Ghirahim the biggest scare of his life; he nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw a large boar-like beast covered in cuts and lacerations looking directly at him.

Ganon just walked forward like it was nothing, ignoring Ghirahim's almost amusingly shocked face. He scrambled to cover himself up, since he was still exposed on the bed, and then took a tentative step forward. Ganon huffed, blood dripping from his leg as he collapsed on the floor in sheer exhaustion. The heaving of his chest soon slowed as Ghirahim leaned over Ganon's matted hair and extended a hand to brush his fingers over the now tame beast's mane.

"Mr. Ganonoaf? Is that you?" Ghirahim asked, in an almost soft tone. The beast below him just grunted, horns slowly shrinking until they disappeared along with his tail and luxurious fur coat. He laid still, and Ghirahim didn't know whether he was seriously injured or not, the pool of blood slowly growing at his feet. He began to inspect the wound on Ganon's leg for reasons even he could not conjure, and found that it was not as deep as it looked, _Thank the goddess…_ Ghirahim thought before realizing his own words, _What was… Why do I care about what happens to this oaf? I don't. Never will._

Easily brushing it off, he stood up and began to walk back towards the bed, that is, until a hand stopped him. Following the arm down to Ganon's face, Ghirahim almost flinched for his eyes were still like pitch black holes carved into his face, gazing into his own. They were filled with hate, angst, power and want, holding Ghirahim's own gaze evenly.

Ganon stood, the bleeding from his leg had miraculously stopped, and towered over the fairer man. His large tongue slid out of his mouth to lick the blood that was dripping from his nose, his eyes never leaving Ghirahim's. He took a step forward, testing his leg, and seeing that all was alright, went after the slightly retreating Ghirahim.

"Now, with no distractions, I shall have you," His deep voice rumbled up from his chest, thick and slow like molasses as he pushed Ghirahim back on the bed, "Strip."

Ganon's mouth was still full of fangs as he commanded the Demon Lord, and he followed with all swiftness knowing well enough what would happen if he didn't obey. Ghirahim discarded his clothing once more as the Dark Lord loomed over him, still worked up from his recent rage. Instantly he was smothered, his senses and his body, as Ganon's scent bombarded his nose. He could smell the anger and hatred rolling off Ganon in deep waves, the musk of the man himself and something that could only be described by one word, sex.

With a smirk, the larger man brushed his rough fingers against Ghirahim's now obvious arousal, his hands roaming over smooth and foreign skin to map every curve, dip, line and muscle on the white-haired man's body. He relished in the sound of the wanton near purr that escaped Ghirahim's lips as the tips of his fingers ran over his nipples, rolling them slightly. Ghirahim wasn't even paying attention to what exactly Ganon was doing, letting himself get lost in the touches, until a stout finger unceremoniously prodded his entrance. The intrusion was harsh and discomforting in the least, the dry digit pumping in and out making a streak of pain run through Ghirahim's body.

He began to shiver.

Watching the man beneath him start to succumb to his touches, no matter how brutal, made Ganon impatient. He wanted this quivering mass of foreign muscle surrounding his shaft, and he wanted it now. Barely giving Ghirahim a chance to adjust to his finger, he removed it, the diamond man's groan of protest was rewarding, but his scream of pain was all the more satisfying as he delved himself into the unsuspecting man.

Hair askew, pants coming short and fast, fingers gripping onto the blankets that surrounded him, Ghirahim felt like he was being torn down the middle from the inside. His toes curled, back arching to try and adjust to the great length inside him, his whole lower half on fire in pain and pleasure. It was a glorious sight to Ganon, watching the outlandish man with his eyes screwed shut take him completely. He leaned over, rocking his hips slightly to try and get the other adjusted, Ghirahim grasping onto the skin of his back desperately to try and relieve the pain, leaving red streaks from his nails behind.

Then, he found it. Ghirahim's groans of pain suddenly turned into pleasureful moans as Ganon's member reached far enough inside him to brush his prostate, sending stars of pleasure to dance with the streaks of pain behind Ghirahim's eyes. They suddenly opened, along with his mouth, and Ghirahim drew a long, shuttering breath, words slipping past his lips almost mockingly, "Is that all you have?"

Ganon took the challenge in stride, slipping himself out until barely the tip remained inside Ghirahim before snapping his hips forward, shoving himself inside and shoving Ghirahim against the headboard with his powerful thrust. The scream that would have flown from Ghirahim's lips was muffled as he bit down harshly into the Gerudo's shoulder. Ganon let out a roar at the sudden pain, increasing the speed of his thrusts in response.

It was over in a matter of ten minutes, both men coming harshly as they rode out their massive orgasms; Ghirahim's splattering on both their chests as Ganon's filled the slightly smaller man deeply. Pulling out with a wet pop, Ganon watched in approval as his seed leaked out of his now-lover's entrance to slide down his thighs and collect on his bed.

This man was now his, no matter if he protested and fought, his body belonged to Ganon, "Your body is mine now," He stated with authority, eyes boring into the other males, "You will do what I tell you, go where I go, and bear my children. Is this understood?"

Ghirahim just looked at him incredulously.

"Now, Mr. Ganonoaf, just _what_ did you say?" He found his voice quickly with Ganon's words, not at all ready to follow anyone's orders, ever. He was a man who was frivolous, and did his own biding, not some slave to some man he's barely just met. So what if he only wanted a bit of fun, something rare in his itinerary? Clearly, this man did not understand him.

"You heard me clear enough, Ghirahim. There is no need for further explanation," Ganon grunted as he began to put his clothing back on. The Demon Lord crossed his arms, and then snapped his fingers to make his clothes materialize on his person again.

"_You_, Mr. Ganonoaf, are a fool to believe I would follow any of that. I, for one, do not follow other's commands. I'm a free spirit, you see, and follow only but my own orders. Since you do not seem to see this, I bid you fare well," Ghirahim snapped his fingers again, expecting for his diamonds to transport him far away into the woods.

Yet his diamonds did not appear.

All that he saw where those deep crimson eyes staring spitefully back at him.


End file.
